One last visit
by thevoicestalk
Summary: 'A man walked slowly through the library corridors, the odd person or alien around him not noticing. His shoulders slumped and he seemed to walk carrying dead weights, bent over as though he carried the weight of the universe. A slight spasm and a small groan he was dying.' The Doctor's at the library on last time, and now he's dying, theres only one thing left for him to do.


**Disclaimer I do not own doctor who sadly nor the characters in this, I may write a short sequel time chapter to this but I may not (I can be rather lazy). If you have the time rate and review but if not**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

A man walked slowly through the library corridors, the odd person or alien around him not noticing. His shoulders slumped and he seemed to walk carrying dead weights, bent over as though he carried the weight of the universe. A slight spasm and a small groan came from the man, he was dying. This was it, the Doctor thought, his last time to die, no more regenerations, the last 6 from River had been used up, he was number 17, and he carried the hate, the anguish, the pain from his past with him even now as he shock once more, his body shutting down as he trudged forward. He had one last thing to do before he went.

In the corner of the room the man was now in was a computer, a computer he has seen before. Memories flooded back from his 10th self as he stared at it, a man consumed with the love and loss of Rose, a man to on edge, too cautious for his own good and Donna. Sadness from so long ago threatened to overcome him, his companion who changed so much and was so amazing. Who had so many great adventures with him and then forgot, never being able to remember just how great she was. Of course he went back later during his 12th and 13th, held open a door, picked up something she had dropped, but he never stayed long fearing she would remember him and he would hurt her even more.

The computer buzzed in to life, the logo of the Library appearing before going to the data banks, the man grabbed onto the side as another spasm shook his body, it was almost over he thought, the last of the timelords almost dead, a race almost extinct. Reaching one hand into the pocket of the dark black overcoat he wore he pulled out a sonic, it was old and hadn't been used in centuries. Sonicing the computer he then stuck the sonic's head in the small outlet which appeared in the side. Turning it on he started downloading, downloading all his memories, before 11 and after, he had to know everything, he had to know what he did and that she was always worth it, always the one.

Another spasm and another bar down, the Doctor looked at the small life reading being taken on the bar attached to the sonic, watching as he slowly died, he couldn't feel his legs any more, they were supporting him but he couldn't tell they were there. A small beep and a box appeared on the screen. _Download Complete _there it was, finished. She had him now, River Song, his River. He never forgot her, after his hearts broke in his 11th he never forgot the women he married. From 12 on he loved her, he fell in love with other women but he always knew that in the end it would be River. So he was saving himself, well as past self he thought, giving the women he loved, his wife the best gift he could ever give her, Himself, from 6 regenerations ago her Doctor number 11.

Another spasm and he could feel his hearts weakening, pumping less and less, this was it he thought, the end of his life, no more regenerations, no more chances at life this was it, his one and final end and what a place to die he thought. The place where he had first met her, his amazing River. Another shock and another spasm ricochet through his body and he collapsed on the floor shaking slightly but silent. Not calling for help or anyone. Dying in peace and alone, the way he had been for years, in a place he could never forget.

_18, 385 life forms __detected_

_7 saved_

The computer bussed quietly displaying the message that no one saw. Lying on the floor unmoving was the body of an old man, the last of his kind, dead. It lay there for hours, no one found it.

A quiet vorping sound filled the small room the mans body laid in, the TARDIS began to materialise around the Doctor and then it vanished, leaving the room empty, the only thing making noise the small computer in the corner still displaying it's message.

_18, 385 life forms __detected_

_7 saved_

* * *

**Thanks for reading I hope you enjoyed it.**


End file.
